


scary story

by buttquack



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forced Ejaculation, Gen, Horror, M/M, Mindfuck, Multi, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttquack/pseuds/buttquack
Summary: i died
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	scary story

There was this one time i went to the kitchen because i was hungr6 until i open the door and see the food is not there i swear to god i ded on the floor

The food said なたまかなたはたهيهيع 

And i said no please i have life

The food was ghost food it was invinsibal


End file.
